


DarK Echidna Clan

by tAll3Shyguy_Skull_Land



Series: Banger Universe Sonic Background Stories [3]
Category: Sonic Underground, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:12:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tAll3Shyguy_Skull_Land/pseuds/tAll3Shyguy_Skull_Land
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here is The third Sonic Background Story of the Banger Universe.  This one is titled Dark Echidna Clan.   </p><p>Sonic Characters © Sega.  Sonia and Manic © Sonic Underground Creators.  Sonic Chosen Ones © Me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Info 1:  New Characters

# There are new characters joining in this story. They are Non-OCs and OCs. Here's a list:

## Manic **(From Sonic Underground)**  
Sonia **(From Sonic Underground)**  
Neo-Metal-Shadow **(The First Sonic Chosen One)**  
Perfect Sonic Android **(The Second Sonic Chosen One)**  
Sting **(The Third Sonic Chosen One)**  
Ivy **(The Fourth Sonic Chosen One)**  
Jade **(Espio's Niece and The Fifth Sonic Chosen One)**  
Paco **(Mighty's Nephew and The Sixth Sonic Chosen One)**  
Mighty **(From the Classic Games)**  
Shade **(From Sonic The Dark Brotherhood)**  
Niles **(An Nocturnus OC that is in love with Shade)**


	2. Info 2:  Mobius Chosen Ones of The Writer Family

##  **Name:** Neo-Metal-Shadow  
**Title:** "First Sonic Chosen One" and "tAll3Shyguy Mobian Chosen One of Neo-Metals"

##  **Name:** Perfect Sonic Android  
**Title:** "Second Sonic Chosen One" and "tAll3Shyguy Mobian Chosen One of Androids"

##  **Name:** Sting The Hedgehog  
**Titles:** "Third Sonic Chosen One" and "tAll3Shyguy Mobian Chosen One of Earth"

##  **Name:** Ivy The Fox  
**Titles:** "Fourth Sonic Chosen One" and "tAll3Shyguy Mobian Chosen One of Poison"

##  **Name:** Jade The Chameleon  
**Titles:** "Espio's Niece", "Fifth Sonic Chosen One", and "tAll3Shyguy Mobian Chosen One of Ninjitsu"

##  **Name:** Paco The Armadillo  
**Titles:** "Mighty's Nephew", "Sixth Sonic Chosen One" and "tAll3Shyguy Mobian Chosen One of Wrestling"


	3. Info 3:  Twilight Cage Characters

# Here are a list of The Twilight Cage Characters and Races. These are both the allies of Sonic after a certain point in this fiction, Enemies throughout the whole fiction, and Races within the Twilight Cage.

## Allies after a certain Point in this Fiction

### Shade The Echidna  
Niles the Echidna

## Enemies Throughout the Whole Fiction

### Lord Ix  
Scylla  
Charyb

## Races within the Twilight Cage

### Kron  
Noah  
N'rrgal  
Voxai  
The Nocturnus


	4. Info 4: The Chaotix Join In

#  _ Unlike in Sonic Chronicles the Dark Brotherhood, The Chaotix Join In on the fun in defeating the Nocturnus Tribe. The Chaotix are included with Mighty included as well. They are because Jade is the niece of Espio and Paco is the Nephew of Mighty. We will be fighting many different enemies with the Chaotix on our side. I will make a list of their abilities with this information which will be updated when New Abilities come. _

##  Vector's Abilities

  1. ### Vector Bash




##  Espio's Abilities

  1. ### Kunai Throw




##  Charmy's Abilities

  1. ### Double Sting




##  Mighty's Abilities

  1. ### Armadillo Smash




##  Vector's, Espio's, and Charmy's Combined Abilities

  1. ### Chaotix Recital





	5. Info 5:  Sonia and Manic Join In

#  _ Unlike in Sonic Chronicles the Dark Brotherhood or any of the Sonic Games so far, Sonia and Manic (From Sonic Underground) Join In on the fun in defeating the Nocturnus Tribe and much more after that. They are included because this is the Banger Universe and also because Sting is in there. Sonia and Manic are still Sonic's Brother and Sister but will eventually learn that Sonic was not born as their natural brother but that is in a later Background story. Sonia and Manic will have abilities to fight with just like everyone else and they will keep on coming with them until the end of the story. I will make a list of these two's abilities with this information and it will be updated when New Abilities come. _

##  Sonia's Abilities

  1. ### Piano Shot




##  Manic's Abilities

  1. ### Drum Smash Wave





	6. Info 6 - The Levels

#  _ Here is a list of all the Levels (as I call it) in Dark Echidna Clan Background Story. There is a little more to each area having a lot of new missions Included into the Chapters to get: The Chaotix, The Sonic Chosen Ones of tAll3Shyguy, Mighty, Sonia, and Manic. They all have a mission to do that gets them into the party. Sonia and Manic have one together. Mighty has one by himself. The Chosen Of tAll3Shyguy each have one of their own. The Chaotix have one all together. So expect a long story to come out of this. It also has all the missions and Side-missions from the actual Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood so expect a lot of chapters. Also Expect that there is no KnucklesXShade in the story. Just Knuckles Saving Shade's life a few times with help from Niles. _

## 

  1. Green Hill Zone
  2. Central City
  3. Mystic Ruins
  4. Blue Ridge Zone
  5. Metropolis Zone
  6. Angel Island
  7. Ruined Metropolis Zone
  8. Kron Colony
  9. N'rrgal Colony
  10. Zoah Colony
  11. Voxai Colony Beta
  12. Voxai Colony Alpha
  13. Nocturne Colony




	7. Chapter 1:  Unrest in Green Hill Zone

David the Writer: Well I am finally starting Dark Echidna Clan. The first few scenes are going to be based off Sonic Chronicles the Dark Brotherhood with a little BU up to this point twist. 

Sonic: I think what will be up with Amy. 

Tails: Of course, Since this is a Background story, you know. 

Mystery Neo-Metal: You don't need to tell them that. 

Mystery Android: Agreed. 

Tails: Hi you two. I love how you signed in as "Mystery Neo-Metal" and "Mystery Android". It keeps your identities secret. 

Mystery Neo-Metal and Mystery Android: Thanks. 

Mystery Neo-Metal: All Sonic Characters © Sega. Sonic Chronicles Enemies and NPCs © Bioware. 

David the Writer: Thanks for the Disclaimer, Mystery Neo-Metal. Background Song is Green Hill Zone Modern Remix From Sonic Generations. Now On with the story.

* * *

# Dark Echidna Clan  
Chapter 1: Unrest in Green Hill Zone

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy rushes toward Dr. Eggman. 

Sonic yells "Quick Guys, Get him!"

Knuckles yells "He's Mine!" 

Tails Yells "Watch Out!" 

Amy Yells "Let's Get Him!" 

Eggman Laughs and Yells "You may have damaged my new Egg Carrier, Sonic, but you'll never defeat me!" 

Sonic says to Eggman "We'll see about that, Eggman!" He then says to Tails "Tails! How's it coming?" 

Eggman looks toward Tails. confused.

Tails Replies "Almost There, Sonic!" He then pulls some wires and the new Egg Carrier explodes. 

The Sonic Team escapes just in time. The Scene switches to Sonic Running around green hill zone. 

Suddenly Sonic's Wrist communicator rings and says "Tails Calling Sonic! Come in, Sonic!" 

Sonic picks up and Tails yells on the other end "Sonic, you made it! I'm so glad to hear from you!" 

Sonic says "I'm Here, Tails. What's Going on?" 

Tails says "We're in Big trouble, Sonic. I don't know if you heard but Knuckles has gone missing. And so have the Chaos Emeralds. A group of criminals called the Marauders took him. Please, Sonic! We need your help!" 

Sonic says "Why would they take Chaos Emeralds?" 

Tails says "The Chaos Emeralds are powerful Gems, Sonic. Someone who knows how to use them can do just about anything with their power! Remember When you had all seven Chaos Emeralds? You used their power to become Super Sonic! You were pretty much unbeatable!" 

Sonic says "I remember. Good Times." 

Tails says "Without knowing who the Marauders are, there's no telling what they'll do with the Chaos Emeralds. We have to stop them!" 

"Don't you know anything about what happened?" Sonic says. 

Tails says :"Knuckles was fighting against the Marauders when he disappeared. We're not really sure who they are but, they're big trouble! Please, Sonic. I'll tell you more when you get here! 

Sonic says "Right. Let's go!" 

"Amy Rose is on her way to meet you. Once you find her, meet me at my workshop near the rebuilt Central City." Tails says. 

"Amy? Ugh! Why do I need to meet up with her? You know about what's going on between us two." Sonic says. 

Tails says "Yeah but you know we need her. Don't you like her anyway? 

Sonic says "You're right there, buddy." 

Tails says "Well, you know how she is. She wanted to meet you halfway and make sure you got here safely. I wait for you in the workshop. With you on the team, I know we'll save Knuckles." he then shouts "Let's go!"

Sonic runs forward and collects rings and grabs the Chao egg. He then helps an old man with chopping some wood. 

The Old man yells "Oh, you did it! Thank you so much! I won't keep you any longer. Take this... I'm too tired for even POW Candy to help me!" 

Tails yells "Nice Job, Sonic! It's always good to take a little time and help people out! Let's get going! We have a lot of work to do!" 

Sonic Received some POW Candy from the Old Man. Sonic then moved over and opened a chest to receive a health seed. Sonic called the boat over and got on it. Once over on the other side, he got off it and walked forward a bit. 

Sonic says "Ahh. Green Hill Zone. We've had some good times here, haven't we, tails?" 

Tails says "Good times? Like Eggman turning our animal friends into robots and pitting them against us?" 

Sonic yells "Yep! Good Times!" |

Tails says "Well, I wouldn't take too much time sightseeing, Sonic. We have to save Knuckles!" 

"Don't worry, Tails . What could go wrong in Green Hill Zone?" Sonic says

Suddenly an armadillo approaches. 

Tails yells "Sonic! Look out! That armadillo looks angry!" 

Sonic yells "I'm on it!" 

Combat begins and Sonic Attacks the Armadillo. Teh Armadillo attacks back and Sonic Attacks 3 more times. Then It dies. Sonic receives an Immunity Booster from it. Sonic then runs a little forward. 

TBC...


	8. Chapter 2:  Amy Appears

David The Writer: Well now it's time for Dark Echidna Clan chapter 2. This chapter is called "Amy Appears". It's all the way up to right before the Speech with a Mysterious Figure Boss that at the beginning of this chapter will block Sonic's Path. 

Amy: Alright so I am finally here. 

Sonic: Yeah, it couldn't have been better timing. 

Tails: You actually sound happy that she appeared, Sonic. 

Sonic: Remember what happened in the previous BG Story. 

Tails: Oh right, that. If you don't know what we mean, read The Alternate Evil BG Story. 

Amy: Yeah, I still feel the sting of that betrayal. 

Sonic: But it's past you at this point, right? 

Amy: How about my reaction toward you? 

Sonic: Good point, but it's the past to you now, right?" 

Amy: Yeah. 

Tails: All Sonic Characters © Sega. 

David the Writer: Thanks for the disclaimer, Tails. Background song is the same as last chapter. Now on with the story.

* * *

# Dark Echidna Clan  
Chapter 2: Amy Appears

Suddenly a mysterious figure is seen to the right and whoever it is blocks Sonic's Path with some crates.  
Tails shouts from his side of the communicator "Sonic! What Happened?" 

Sonic says to Tails "Someone's trying to block my way." 

Tails says "Why would someone do that? I'm getting a bad feeling about this, Sonic." 

Sonic says "Don't worry, Tails. I'll find a way through this." 

Tails says "Good Luck, Sonic!" 

Suddenly Amy comes along and smashes the crates. 

Amy says "Sonic! Boy, are you lucky I happened to come along! I'm so glad to see you, Sonic. But not THAT glad. Because of that last incident, I couldn't handle myself going after you." 

Sonic says "I totally could have jumped over those boxes, you know."  
Amy says "Well, of course you could have. But now you don't have to." 

Sonic says "How have you been, Amy." 

Amy says "Oh, I've been just wonderful. I've been training day and night to master my abilities and I think I am ready to test them out." 

Sonic says "That's quite enough of that. Let's go find Tails." 

Amy says "Ugh! Why are you being like that? I just saved you!" 

Sonic says "What are you talking about? Like what?" 

Amy pouts a little. 

Sonic says "I don't get it." 

Tails says "Sonic, you move a lot faster than the rest of us do, so it makes sense that you might be a little impatient, even when talking to people. The first response in your list, with the little picture of Sonic next to it, will always be the fastest way to get back to the action! Sometimes you can see little tabs on the side of your speech bubble. Touch on the tabs to see what else you can say! Try it now: Chose one of the other tabs in the dialogue box. Maybe it'll help Amy Feel better." 

Sonic says "I think I understand." 

Tails says "Good! Now we're getting somewhere! the little picture on the tab teels you what kind of thing you're about to say. Sometimes it's a question or a statement or even something a little snarky! Sometimes it's good to slow down and ask questions or talk to your teammates! " 

Sonic says "Got it, let's go." 

Amy says "Tails' workshop is still in the northeastern areea of Central City. Let's go!" 

Sonic and Amy run forward and chase down a robot to then beat it down. They got an antidote. They continue running forward and battling animals and robots until they make it to a bridge...

TBC...


End file.
